Poranek Masamune
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Wstaje nowy dzień, kolejny poranek. A zbroja nie robi się lżejsza, ani Kojuurou mniej czujny na mierzwy...


PORANEK MASAMUNE

##

Rytuał ubierania Masamune—dono w zbroję był niezmienny jak odległe, pogodne twarze świątynnych posągów. Zazwyczaj podział ról przy tej ceremonii był z góry ściśle określony. Masamune ziewał, uchylał ociężałe rzęsy i usiłował przecierać sobie oko wierzchem dłoni, mierzwił rozczochrane po niespokojnej nocy włosy i z obrzydzeniem łypał na twardy i nieczuły wierzchołek hełmu. Kojuurou tymczasem naciągał płaty zbroi, przyklepywał płytki, zapinał sprzączki, ściągał rzemyki i utykał w szparach wystające zewsząd farfocle spodniej koszuli dowódcy. Pedantycznie zawiązywał wszystkie tasiemki na symetryczne kokardki, podnosił Masamune na nogi i sadzał go z powrotem, wygładzał mu ochronny fartuch na pośladkach i komentował krytycznym mruknięciem każdy dodatkowy centymetr w pasie, wykryty przy zawiązywaniu zbroi nad biodrami.

Każdy utracony przez Masamune centymetr komentował kwadransem mamrotania i dodatkową porcją owsianki przy śniadaniu.

Wdziewanie zbroi swemu generałowi Kojuurou rozpoczynał fachowo od wepchnięcia masamunowych, rozgrzanych jeszcze łydek w nagolenniki, a kończył uwieńczeniem masamunowej głowy parą księżycowych rogów. Jednooki Smok najbardziej jednak cenił sobie ten moment w trakcie całej operacji, kiedy wszystkie troczki u szyi były już ściągnięte, brzeg zbroi solidnie usztywniony poniżej podbródka, a Kojuurou wyginał się z poświęceniem wokół pasa dowódcy, związując mu tasiemki pod pachami na bardzo małe kokardeczki.

Mrrrrrr.

Podbródek Masamune opadał wtedy na podkładkę w kołnierzu pancerza, długorzęse spojrzenie mętniało błogo, a głowa przechylała się, i przechylała jeszcze kawałek. Zanim Kojuurou zdążył skończyć węzełki po prawej stronie, Smok spał już z powrotem, z czubkiem głowy na karku swego wiernego strażnika, napierśnikiem przygważdżając Katakurę—dono do własnych kolan.

Hmmm.

Kojuurou wierzgał zazwyczaj bez przekonania, wiercił się odrobinę i przeczekiwał drzemkę Masamune, obciągając w międzyczasie płaty pancerza na jego plecach i ochraniacze na biodrach. Czasami włosy Masamune łaskotały go przy tym w szyję, czasami w nos, czasami w uszy, a czasami wszędzie.

Hełm i katany czekały nieopodal.

Jednooki Smok Date Masamune budził się z drzemki w prawie—że—pełnej zbroi, gotów do walki, otrzepując włosy z sennej mgiełki i wymiętego Kojuurou ze swoich włosów. Czasami Katakura—dono decydował się okazać pewną dezaprobatę dla sybaryckich nawyków swego dowódcy.

##

— Są już zdecydowanie za długie, Masamune—sama.

— Marudzisz, Kojuurou.

— Są o wiele za długie, naprawdę.

— Zdaje ci się.

— I za gęste nad uszami.

— To tylko pomaga wytłumić ciosy w głowę.

— I zarosłeś na czubku głowy.

— Głowy tak już mają, że są na nich włosy!

— Twoje są za długie, Masamune—sama.

— Wcale, że nie.

— Wiesz, że tak.

— Wcale, że nie!

— Zajmie mi to pięć minut, Masamune—sama.

— Nie są za długie i nie będziesz ich dotykał tymi kleszczami!

— To nożyce. W dodatku owcze. Masz już nad karkiem mierzwę, Masamune—sama.

— To moja mierzwa i mogę ją sobie mieć!

— Obetniemy ci włosy i będziesz mógł jechać na patrol. No już, już.

— Mowy nie ma!

— Nie wierzgaj, Masamune.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie z tym żelastwem! Nie chcę i już!

— Nie grymaś. Wiesz, że są za długie.

— Wcale nie.

— Włażą ci do oczu.

— Jednemu to w ogóle nie przeszkadza. A zamiast drugiego i tak mam ciebie.

— Włażą mnie do oczu.

— Nie chcęęęę!

— Życie to pasmo utrapień, Masamune-sama. A twoja głowa to gąszcz.

— Nie dam sobie obciąć włosów! Robiłeś mi to już pół roku temu i jeszcze nie wróciły do zdrowia po tej katastrofie!

— Obciąłem ci wtedy tylko ogonek.

— A teraz chcesz mi tylko mierzwę obciąć. Nie ufam ci za grosz!

— Ranisz me serce, Masamune—dono.

— A ty mi włosy ranisz! Obciąłeś mi ogonek, czego jeszcze chcesz?

— To było pół roku temu, Masamune—dono. Zarosłeś od tego czasu. A gdybym ci wtedy nie obciął ogonka, odróżnialibyśmy cię od Sanady Yukimury tylko po hełmie.

##

W takich sytuacjach Jednooki Smok miewał moment zawahania, spowodowany sprytnie podsuniętą przez Kojuurou wizją ogonka Yukimury. Katakura—dono zaś — chwytał wówczas okazję za łeb i Masamune—sama za grzywę, złowieszczo szczękając nad nim nożycami. Jednooki Smok nie bacząc na swą generalską i szlachecką godność próbował uciekać na czworakach po całym namiocie, testując przy okazji napięcie tasiemek pod pachami. Ale Katakura Kojuurou z właściwą sobie wprawą zawiązywał je dokładnie w sam raz mocno. Masamune chwytał w objęcia swój wierny hełm, który nigdy dotąd nie wyglądał tak ciepło i gościnnie, i usiłował obwarować się w nim przed zapędami Katakury. Nożyce szczękały przez chwilę o stal i krzywizny księżyca, upewniając się, że cenna zawartość hełmu będzie w nim bezpieczna w razie poważnego ataku, po czym następowała faza kompromisu.

Znaczy się, zgodnie z ceremonialną kolejnością zdarzeń, niewykorzystane nożyce zastępował grzebień.

##

— Szarpiesz, Kojuurou.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, Masamune—dono. Miałeś kawałek czerwonej tasiemki we włosach. Skąd też on się mógł tam wziąć?

— Może próbowałem sobie zawiązać węzełek dla ochrony przed upiorami?

— Ale to nie na tym powinieneś był go zawiązać, Masamune—dono. Dlaczego nie spytałeś?

— Nie pomyślałbym, że boisz się upiorów, Kojuurou.

— Twoje upiory są moimi upiorami.

— Ha.

— Yhm.

— Szarpiesz, Kojuurou.

— Zarosłeś, Masamune—sama.

— No dość, już dość. Już jestem cacy. Już muszę iść. Maruderzy Toyotomiego będą bardzo rozczarowani, jeśli ich nie dopadnę na czas. No puść już, Kojuurou.

— Może zawiązać ci jeszcze ogonek?

— Nie boję się upiorów.

— Ale może zwabisz jakiegoś ognistego demona.

— Do tego nie potrzeba mi wymyślnych fryzur, Kojuurou.

— Z całą pewnością nie.

##

Pozapinany, uzbrojony po zęby, rześki jak wiosenny przymrozek i pięknie przyczesany, Masamune wychodził do swoich wiernych żołnierzy. Gdzieś daleko ognisty demon podnosił zmierzwioną czuprynę na swoim posłaniu i budził się z księżycowych snów, a Katakura Kojuurou w pełnym poszanowania dystansie strzegł cienia swego generała. Wojsko wydawało z siebie oszalały, radosny ryk.

Jednooki Smok Date Masamune rozpoczynał kolejny dzień.


End file.
